But A Necklace As Well
by Gail Cregg
Summary: After a party Tony and Abby discuss the events of the day. Sequel to Not Just A Handbag. Set during season 12.


Abby's Apartment. Just after midnight that Friday.

"That was a great party Abigail." He glances around the room at the party detritus of plates, glasses, bottles, random items of clothing discarded as the room became hotter, streamers, balloons and a band member of the Sterile Puppets asleep on the floor in the corner.  
"Are you _sure_ you wouldn't like me to help you clean up?"  
She gives him a big hug as she replies. "Thanks Duckman but it's okay. Tim and Tony are already taking some rubbish down to the dumpsters. We'll be fine. I know this a big weekend for you. You really should go home and get some rest."  
"I think I'll be too excited to sleep. There's still a few things to do to prepare. I am looking forward to Margaret's visit. Of course..."  
As he speaks DiNozzo and McGee enter.  
"You can tell me on the way down." Tim holds out Dr Mallard's coat which he puts on before turning to Tony. "Congratulations again my dear fellow. You truly deserve this."  
They briefly embrace before the two men leave.  
Tim waves goodbye over the man's shoulder as Ducky starts up again "Since Angus died..."

Tony almost collapses into a chair as Abby begins to flit about the apartment continuing to clean up.  
He starts to rise. "I'll help..."  
She waves at him to resume sitting. "No, Tony. This is your celebration. I don't mind doing it. Besides I know where everything goes."  
"Thanks for organizing this Abs. I can't believe the trouble you went to. Bringing over Kate in her bowl, the band and..."  
She spins around from the bench to frown at him. "It was no trouble at all. It's what one does for friends. A Gold Meritorious Civilian Service Award is an outstanding achievement."  
Tony grins. "I can't believe Vance confessed I'd changed his mind about what an agent should be like."  
Abby chuckles. "The way he was talking I thought he was going to call you an ornament to your profession."  
DiNozzo laughs. "An ornament. Like a piece of jewelry...a necklace or something..."  
"You know what I mean. He forgot to mention your work on cold cases and your crime scene sketching. Are you ever going to tell the others?" She continues cleaning.  
"Tell them what?"  
"That the picture in the conference room was drawn by you."  
"Nope. That's still just _our_ little secret. The video montage you played was quite something."  
"That was all Tim."  
"Thought I detected the work of McScorsese."  
"He helped me track down some of the guests too."  
"Legally?"  
She playfully swats him on the arm.  
"Yes. Everyone wanted to come especially those who couldn't be at the ceremony. We don't do enough stuff with the rest of our family. The partners and..." She notices him flinch at the word partner. "Um. Are things okay with you and Zoe? I thought she was meant to be here tonight?"  
"Got called out of town for work. I'm lucky she made it to the presentation before she left." He sighs.  
"Well she can't help that." Abby says in a determinedly cheerful tone that fools neither of them.

"It was great to see Senior, Delilah, Breena, Jake,Wendy, Travis, Gerald plus of course Sister Rosita with the girls."  
"You cheeky thing! It's been awhile since anyone's called the nuns girls."  
"Also catching up with the guys from my old precincts. I even got the money I was owed from larceny lotto." He smiles.  
"Qasim seemed to be getting along fine with his new translator colleagues from the Annex." Abby adds.  
"Yeah, Bishop will be pleased. She's taken quite an interest in their latest addition. Maddie was telling me how well she's doing with her studies."  
"I can't believe Fornell and Emily came. Things must be _so_ tough for them right now."  
"Perhaps they needed a distraction. Take their minds off Diane for a bit."  
"Dorney's new guy seems nice. Apparently Jimmy introduced them at the gym."  
"We chatted a little. Ned's onto a good thing there."  
"Anne-Marie seems quite lovely. She said Josh is settling in well at the Office of Naval Intelligence."  
"Mr Cooper is a lucky, lucky man. He told me he's thinking of proposing."  
She squeals. "And that's because of you."  
"Me?"  
"If you hadn't supported him after his Dad's death he might not have gone to Princeton. They might never have met. They might..."  
"I wouldn't go _that_ far."  
"Well _I_ would."  
Knowing there's no point in trying to dissuade her when she's in this mood Tony stands and walks over to her.  
"I really should get going. "Thanks again Abby. You're the best."  
"You too." She smiles as they hug. A loud snore comes from the corner of the room causing them to pull apart and burst out laughing.


End file.
